


saving grace

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Their friendship is comfortable like that. No pressure. [Rescue era]





	saving grace

**Author's Note:**

> reposted by agck.

“We’re going to be in a drama together, isn’t that exciting!” Massu exclaims over dinner, his grin so bright that all Nakamaru can do is nod.

“It will be a lot of training,” Nakamaru says when Massu returns to his food. “A test of our physical strengths.”

“I’m ready for it!” Massu declares, flexing one arm right there in the restaurant, and Nakamaru pretends to look impressed. “I’m really looking forward to this project, Nakamaru-kun. All of it.”

Nakamaru just grunts as he tries not to think about stunts in high places. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that this role is the work of his sadistic group mates. It _is_ a leading role, though, so he resigns himself to doing his best no matter what. If it becomes too much, Massu will be there. Massu’s his best friend.

*

“I want to tell you something,” Massu approaches him halfway through filming, fresh from the shower after a particularly grueling scene. “And I hope you won’t judge me.”

He has a light and casual tone, so Nakamaru assumes it’s something lame like admitting that Tegoshi is cool or thinking one of the EMT girls is cute. “It would take a lot for me to judge you, Taka,” Nakamaru chides him as he towels his face. “Considering our line of work.”

“Good point,” Massu replies with a laugh. “Let’s go grab some ramen.”

Nakamaru doesn’t have to be told twice, and twenty minutes later finds them in a dim booth, slurping down noodles. They finish eating and Nakamaru doesn’t push Massu to talk; he’ll do it when he’s ready. Their friendship is comfortable like that. No pressure.

“Earlier I was talking to the director,” Massu finally says, and Nakamaru studies the drink menu intensively. Whatever this is, Massu seems uneasy and it would be better if Nakamaru didn’t look at him. “He complimented how Yutaka looks at Daichi, like he cares more about Daichi’s welfare than the people they’re saving.”

Nakamaru snorts. “Daichi needs saving more than anyone else. That guy has a total martyr complex.”

“Yeah…” Massu trails off, long enough that Nakamaru lifts his eyes in concern. Now that Nakamaru’s looking at him, he can see the vulnerability in Massu’s eyes, along with the strength it’s clearly taking for him to say this, whatever it is, and Nakamaru gives him his undivided attention. “He said, ‘It looks like you’re in love with him. Good job’.”

“Just another day at work, huh?” Nakamaru jokes with a laugh, which falls at Massu’s stone face. “Taka, what’s the problem? You’re playing the character very well.”

“I’m not… looking at you in any particular way,” Massu says slowly. “I look at you like I always look at you.”

Nakamaru blinks. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know.” Massu leans his head down, his bangs falling in his face, and rubs his temples before giving Nakamaru a helpless look. “I don’t know. The more I think about it…”

A loud pounding sounds between Nakamaru’s ears, and he belatedly realizes it’s his heartbeat. “The more you think about it,” he prods, feeling like everything in his life is riding on the end of this statement, even though he doesn’t fully understand it.

Massu takes a deep breath. “The more I believe it.”

“That you…”

“That I could,” Massu says. “If, you know, it was like that.”

He’s being vague on purpose, but Nakamaru hears him loud and clear and just stares at him while his brain puts this all together. Massu lets him be, focusing on his ramen, and Nakamaru’s eyes drop to where the noodles disappear between Massu’s lips.

It’s not the first time he’s been inadvertently turned on by his best friend, but it’s the first time he recognizes this feeling as such. He thinks about their friendship and the nature of their jobs and how they’re both men; oddly, the last one doesn’t bother him as much as he’d expected it to.

“Don’t overthink it,” Massu interrupts his mental marathon, and his voice is enough to calm Nakamaru down. “It could mean nothing. I just wanted to tell you, because it’s been weighing on my mind, and I feel much better now that I’ve gotten it out.”

“Do you even like men like that?” Nakamaru asks bluntly.

Massu shrugs. “I’ve never been with one. How would I know if I like it or not?”

That’s a good point, one that leaves Nakamaru bewildered while he questions his sexuality for the first time in his life. He had thought that if all of the fan service he did on a daily basis with KAT-TUN didn’t magically make him attracted to guys, it wasn’t meant to be. Clearly this had not been the right way to go about this, especially being as Massu was looking more and more enticing with each passing second. Features that Nakamaru hasn’t taken the time to appreciate before, especially those eyes that look at Nakamaru like he’s the most important person in the world, and Nakamaru could kick himself for not noticing before now.

“Are you… attracted to me?” Nakamaru hisses, leaning down to avoid anyone overhearing.

Massu purses his lips in thought, peering at Nakamaru’s face while Nakamaru tries to understand the anxiety coursing through his veins. He doesn’t get it until Massu nods once, a flood of relief washing over him as Massu gives him a sheepish look. “I’m sorry, Yuichi.”

“Don’t apologize,” Nakamaru says quickly, his face heating up at Massu’s admission. “I’ve honestly never thought about it before, but now that I have, I can… I can say the same.”

“Really?!” Massu exclaims, his face lighting up like it’s his birthday and New Year’s and National Gyoza Day all at once, and Nakamaru swells with pride at being responsible for it. “So, um,” Massu goes on, looking completely flustered, and it’s cuter than any girl Nakamaru’s ever seen. “What happens now?”

Nakamaru looks around the restaurant. “We should go somewhere less.. public. Not for that,” he adds quickly, and Massu’s eyes widen like he hadn’t considered that possibility until Nakamaru got defensive about it (which is probably exactly what had happened). “Let’s just go.”

Before he can look at Massu’s scandalized face any longer, Nakamaru grabs him by the wrist and drags him out of the ramen shop. He makes it an entire block before remembering he’s still holding onto Massu’s arm, which he instantly drops as he turns toward Massu apologetically.

Massu’s giving him an incredulous look, out of breath from running, and Nakamaru finds that strange as well since they’ve spent the past couple months doing vigorous Super Ranger training. Jogging a block shouldn’t leave him this breathless.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

Nodding, Massu gasps for air. “I just… you…”

“Me?” Nakamaru inquires. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Massu rushes to say, flashing him a calming smile. “It was just surprising, that’s all. To see you take control like that. It’s… nice.”

“Yeah?” Nakamaru is very aware of the crowds of people surrounding them on the sidewalk as he meets Massu’s eyes, finally recognizing what he sees inside them, and he has to inhale sharply to clear the tension.

“Yeah.”

Massu walks ahead of him, fast enough that Nakamaru has to jog to keep up, and Nakamaru has never been so happy to find the train crowded. They both stand, holding onto the straps with one hand while the others are both shoved into their respective pockets, at least until Massu sneaks his in with Nakamaru’s. Nakamaru stares at the wall of the train as Massu’s fingers lace with his, undetectable by any of the other commuters, and Nakamaru squeezes his hand as a warmth covers him from head to toe.

He could definitely get used to this, he thinks as Massu inconspicuously leans back against him, his head at the perfect height to rest on his shoulder. He has a strong urge to wrap his arms around him, press his nose into his hair that smells faintly of coconut and just hold him close, but _that_ definitely wouldn’t go unnoticed and he has enough rumors going around right now. It comes with having a drama, he knows, even if somehow Massu was spared. Nakamaru can’t imagine anyone would believe a sex scandal involving Massu, anyway.

Suddenly he feels Massu’s thumb gently rubbing his knuckle, and it’s the most comforting thing he’s ever felt. It has him second-guessing his presumptions, fiercely reminded that Massu’s not just some girl he can have and hold; in fact, it would probably be the exact opposite. Nakamaru considers Massu’s strong arms around him and isn’t opposed to the idea, especially since Massu’s hugs already leave him feeling like he’s been knocked off balance.

He wonders if he’s always felt this way about Massu and just never knew until Massu brought it up. Before he can dwell on it for too long, they reach their stop and Massu’s hand disappears from his pocket, taking the warmth with it. They walk side by side, as close as they normally do, and it feels normal. Comfortable. Despite the completely unspoken agreement that they’re going to Nakamaru’s apartment.

*

They walk through the door, take off their shoes, and stand around for a few seconds before Nakamaru offers Massu a drink. Massu nods and Nakamaru retreats to the kitchen to grab them a pair of beers, which remain closed as Nakamaru sits next to Massu on the couch and tries to gauge whether he’s sitting too close or not close enough.

“This is weird,” Massu states the obvious, and they both laugh awkwardly. This time Nakamaru reaches for his hand, biting his lip as he watches their fingers intertwine, and he’s so mesmerized that he doesn’t notice Massu scooting over until he’s practically in Nakamaru’s lap. Nakamaru’s arm automatically loops around Massu’s waist and his head leans against Massu’s, chin resting on the shoulder of Massu’s soft sweater as he brings his other hand around to hug him properly.

“This feels like work,” he comments, and Massu scoffs. “I don’t want this to feel like work.”

If it were anyone else, they might have gotten offended, but Massu just nods. “I was thinking the same thing. Tegoshi lays on me all the time.”

Then he turns around, his face dangerously close to Nakamaru’s. He licks his lips and Nakamaru sees it in his eyes, how much he wants Nakamaru to kiss him, and their noses bump as Nakamaru lifts his hand to Massu’s jaw.

“To be fair, I do this at work, too,” Massu says, his laugh deeper than normal. “But this is where it stops.”

He presses his lips to Nakamaru’s and it’s like an electric shock, one that pulls Nakamaru _closer_ as he kisses back. Nakamaru has kissed a lot of girls in his life – some he would rather not admit to – but this is nothing like that, nothing at all. Massu’s kiss is slowly dominating, gradually growing in fervor until Nakamaru’s mind fades away and leaves his body in charge. Massu gasps when Nakamaru slides his hand in Massu’s short hair and tilts his head, kissing him harder and taking advantage of his parted lips to lick the inseam with his tongue.

That has Massu retaliating, which Nakamaru doesn’t realize until he feels the couch seats along his back, Massu’s weight directly on top of him as their kissing rapidly escalates. It gets real hot real fast and Nakamaru feels himself starting to harden in his jeans, helped along by Massu’s hand that drops to his side.

“Taka,” he gets out, clutching both of Massu’s arms with his own, and Massu’s pause feels reluctant. “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know,” Massu replies, dropping his mouth to Nakamaru’s neck and throat; he should have known this one would have an oral fixation. “It feels good, though.”

“Yeah, it does,” Nakamaru agrees, arching as Massu settles one leg between both of his. “Are we… are we going to do more than this?”

“ _Yuichi_ ,” Massu chastises him, and Nakamaru looks down to see Massu’s face completely red. “It kind of just happens, doesn’t it? Without planning it.”

“Right, but,” Nakamaru begins, interrupting himself with a rush of air when Massu presses flush against him and he can feel how much Massu wants him. “If we are, we should go to my room.”

Massu stops moving abruptly, then crawls off of Nakamaru and nods. “Okay.”

Nakamaru has seen movies where the couple is so into their kissing that they knock over everything on the way down the hall, including the walls, but he didn’t think that kind of desperation actually existed in real life until right now. His shirt is stuck on his head when they finally topple into his bed, Massu’s in his hand because he knows better than to just drop it on the floor, and he feels a faint moan against his tongue when Massu lands right between his legs.

Nakamaru’s hands travel up Massu’s back, feeling the muscles work under his fingers, and he never thought he’d like the idea of being underneath him like this. He becomes more inclined as Massu rocks against him, tentatively rubbing their erections together through their jeans until Nakamaru groans and Massu grinds properly. He feels Massu’s arousal grow through their kiss, which becomes heated and mindless as Nakamaru reaches down to open his pants.

“Yuu,” Massu says again, this time in a completely different tone, and Nakamaru wastes no time touching him. Massu’s breath turns into a series of groans and he pushes into Nakamaru’s hand, growing harder with each stroke, and Nakamaru doesn’t think he could get any more turned on than he is right now.

He rolls his hips, pointedly, and Massu lets out a short laugh before unfastening Nakamaru’s pants and reaching inside. His fingers wrap around Nakamaru’s cock and pull without hesitation, and Nakamaru can’t stop the moan that comes barreling out of his lungs at the direct stimulation. He arches beneath Massu, both of them gasping into their kiss that’s turning sloppy, and Nakamaru’s free hand clutches onto Massu’s shoulder blade as he tries to hold on to the last of his sanity.

Then Massu shifts on top of him, brushing the tips of their erections together, and Nakamaru grabs him by the hips, pushing up against him as Massu takes both of them in his hands. Massu tears his mouth away, dragging his lips down Nakamaru’s jaw as his groans rise in depth and speed. Just listening to him makes Nakamaru want to come, which becomes more and more likely as Massu’s cock rubs against his, a foreign feeling that’s still familiar because it’s _Massu_.

“I’m gonna come,” Massu hisses into Nakamaru’s neck, and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever said. “Come with me.”

There’s no argument as Nakamaru just nods, sliding both hands around to grab Massu’s ass as he stops trying to hold back. He feels Massu twitch against him and it seems to double the intensity, flashes of white behind his eyes along with the hot tingles of a full-body orgasm. He comes harder than he’s done during actual intercourse, embracing Massu with both arms and seeking out his mouth as he rides the waves.

His nerves are still sparking when Massu squirms in his hold, muttering something about cleaning up and Nakamaru just smiles, eyes closed as he stretches out on his bed. He peeks through his heavy eyelids when he feels something warm on his stomach, watching Massu wipe away their mess before pulling him back down. This kiss is slow, unrushed, but just as passionate as before, and Nakamaru knows right now that this is right. This is how it’s supposed to be.

“So,” he says conversationally, and Massu scoffs. “Do you like guys now?”

“No,” Massu answers firmly, grinning at Nakamaru’s confused expression. “I like _you_.”

Nakamaru is fine with this.


End file.
